The present disclosure relates to an image forming device.
An image forming device represented by a multifunction peripheral and the like forms an image by reading an image of the manuscript in an image reader, irradiating a photoreceptor, which is installed in a image forming section, with light to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor on the basis of the image read in the image forming section. Then, a charged developer such as a toner is supplied on the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, then the electrostatic latent image is transferred to and fixed on a sheet of paper, and the sheet is discharged out of the device.
The users of such an image forming device include a weak-sighted person such as an elderly person. In some known techniques, readability of a printed matter is improved by correction of image data so that a weak-sighted person can easily read the printed matter. For example, a technique relating an image forming device that determines the eyesight of a user and magnifies letters depending on the result of the determination is disclosed. As another example, a technique relating an image forming device that has an interchangeable two modes, including a normal mode and a correction mode and that makes correction of an image to be more readable in the correction mode is disclosed.